


brighter than the sun

by aberysywyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeopardy lol, M/M, Soft Iwa pt.2, exclusively fluff, god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberysywyth/pseuds/aberysywyth
Summary: Iwaizumi snickered, but his pulse was loud in his ears. “Kiss you?” He kissed Oikawa’s neck. “I would never.”Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi pulled back, slinging his arms around the taller man’s neck with a grin. “I meant it. You’re a bastard.”“And about the kissing thing?”“What?” Iwaizumi tore his gaze away from Oikawa’s lips to meet his eyes. There was a hint of amusement in them.“Are you never gonna kiss me? Did you mean that?” His breath was warm against Iwaizumi’s skin.Iwaizumi smiled. “I might one day.”tldr: five times oikawa kissed iwa and one time iwa kissed oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> god I don't know how to write kiss scenes please don't make fun of me lol  
> enjoy :)

“I cannot believe you.” Iwaizumi grumbled from where he was crouched on the ground. “If you don’t want my help, I’ll leave.”

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined, adjusting the bucket hat on his head, “it’s not my fault you can’t take good pictures!”

Squinting at him, Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa off, ignoring the squawk that came out of the other man’s mouth. He flopped on the ground with a sigh.

“You’ve got some good pictures already, Oikawa. Let’s go eat.” The crunch of Oikawa’s shoes grew closer. Then, his face appeared, only a few feet above Iwaizumi’s, splitting the brilliant blue of the sky. 

“Please, Iwa-chan, just a few more.” Oikawa crouched down next to him, one hand coming to rest on Iwaizumi’s cheek. Something jumped in Iwaizumi’s chest, face reddening. 

He turned over. “Stop it.” Oikawa’s soft laugh greeted him. 

“Nope. You’re too cute.”

Iwaizumi groaned against the concrete of the sidewalk. “Shut  _ up _ . You’re just trying to get me to help you.”

“That too. But you’re cute, Iwa-chan. I can’t deny it.” His face was burning, and Oikawa’s hand was still on his cheek. For his own sake, he sat up, grabbing the camera. 

“Fine, just a few more. But I get to choose the restaurant.” Oikawa laughed victoriously before he pressed a quick kiss against Iwaizumi’s cheek. If possible, his face grew redder. 

He grabbed Oikawa’s face and shoved, pushing the taller man away. “You’re the worst.”

“If you say so, Iwa-chan.” There was a little bit of smugness in Oikawa’s voice. Iwaizumi’s scowl grew, but there was no heat behind it.

“This is actually good, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa trilled, smiling softly. They sat together, shoulders touching, on a bench nearby. 

Iwaizumi frowned. “I took a photography class last year, dumbass.” He grumbled. 

Oikawa nudged him. “I wasn’t sure if you could capture my true beauty.”

“Ah. Of course.”

There was a moment of peace between them. Oikawa’s head came to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Where are we going to eat?” Oikawa asked, playing with Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi swallowed, warmth kindling in his chest. “I’m thinking noodles, if that’s fine with you.”

“Ahhh~ that sounds good. I was afraid you were going to make me get tofu again.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Iwaizumi laced their fingers together, smiling at the soft hum Oikawa let out. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hummed. Their hands remained together as they stood, then Oikawa reached over to brush nonexistent dirt from Iwaizumi’s ass, and the moment was ruined.

“Stop it.” He grumbled, scowl growing as Oikawa began to cackle. 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself.” 

Iwaizumi reached over and cupped Oikawa’s face in his hands. The taller man’s eyes lit up, his arms coming to rest around Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi leaned in, mouth next to Oikawa’s ear, and whispered, “ _ You’re a bastard _ .”

Oikawa’s answering squawk was loud next to his ear. “Not cool, Iwa-chan. I thought we were going to kiss.”

Iwaizumi snickered, but his pulse was loud in his ears. “Kiss  _ you _ ?” He kissed Oikawa’s neck. “I would never.”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi pulled back, slinging his arms around the taller man’s neck with a grin. “I meant it. You’re a bastard.”

“And about the kissing thing?”

“What?” Iwaizumi tore his gaze away from Oikawa’s lips to meet his eyes. There was a hint of amusement in them.

“Are you never gonna kiss me? Did you mean that?” His breath was warm against Iwaizumi’s skin. 

He smiled. “I might one day.”

Oikawa groaned, softly, before he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. His lips followed shortly after, pressing against Iwaizumi’s in a chaste kiss. Something in Iwaizumi’s brain short-circuited as he leaned into the taller man.

“That didn’t take long.” Oikawa murmured as he pulled away, unaware of the fact that Iwaizumi was freaking out.

“Dumbass.” He said, burying his nose in Oikawa’s shoulder. His face was on fire.

Oikawa’s hands wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “You want to go get dinner now?” His voice was soft.

Iwaizumi still hadn’t recovered. “Dumbass.” He said again. Oikawa laughed, chest rumbling against Iwaizumi’s. 

“Are you alright?” 

“That was my first kiss, dumbass.” Came his rushed mumble. Embarrassment coiled in his stomach.

“Oh.” Oikawa responded, hushed. He ran his hands down Iwaizumi’s back, chin pressed into the top of his head. “I was Iwa-chan’s first kiss? How special.”

Iwaizumi groaned, arms tightening around Oikawa’s waist. “God, I’m such a loser.”

“Hey, only I can say that.” There was a pause. “If it helps, someone stuck their tongue in my mouth on my first kiss. You could’ve had a much worse partner.”

Iwaizumi laughed, pulling away from Oikawa’s shoulder. Their eyes met, and Oikawa, gently, cupped his cheek. “It’s not a big deal, Iwa-chan. Don’t worry about it.” 

Oikawa moved to kiss him again, lips soft. “There. Now you have your second kiss.”

Iwaizumi smiled at him. “Thanks.”

The embarrassment in Iwaizumi’s stomach shifted to something akin to fondness. There was a beat of comfortable silence between them as they stood, foreheads resting against each other.

Then the rumble of Oikawa’s stomach broke the quiet. 

Iwaizumi burst into laughter. “Way to ruin the moment,” he said with a grin. “Let’s go eat.”

Oikawa's answering smile was brighter than the setting sun.

///

“What is the Grand Canyon?” Oikawa hummed, “Ah, fuck.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed. “What was the answer?” He asked, not knowing the question.

Oikawa, from where he was stationed next to him on the couch, Iwaizumi’s feet propped neatly in his lap, gave him an amused look. “Mount Rushmore, apparently.”

On screen, the Jeopardy theme played, signaling the beginning of another round, but Oikawa’s eyes didn’t leave his own. He tapped the rhythm out on Iwaizumi’s calf.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi deadpanned, squinting at him. 

“Nothing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, looking a bit too innocent. “Go back to talking to your side-chick.”

Iwaizumi felt his mouth fall open. “Oh my God, Oikawa.”

“What?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes at him, “I know I’m your main ho, it’s alright.”

“Die.”

“I’ll never have your full attention,” he swooned, hand falling neatly on his forehead, “woe is me.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled. Tossing his phone to the side, he leaned forward, placing a hand on Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa’s eyes lit up. Then Iwaizumi shoved him to the other side of the couch.

“Iwa-chan! The betrayal!” He whined, rubbing his cheek with a pout. “All I want is your love!”

Iwaizumi, ignoring the vague flash of fondness in his chest, gave in, hand coming up to card through Oikawa’s curls. “Then stop pouting and come here.”

Oikawa paused, squinting at Iwaizumi with thinly veiled suspicion. He held out for about a minute before he moved, planting himself in Iwaizumi’s lap.

He grunted, annoyed, before his arms came to rest around Oikawa’s waist.

It was odd, Iwaizumi supposed, being in love with his best friend. Only  _ recently realizing _ that he was in love with his best friend. But he didn’t mind. 

Oikawa hummed, warm against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Are you comfortable?” He asked, in a rare moment of self-awareness. 

Face burning, Iwaizumi leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to the back of Oikawa’s neck, smiling when he felt his breath stutter. “I’m fine. Are you?”

There was a soft pause between them. Then-

“You can’t just do that all suave-like, Iwa-chan. My heart can’t take it.” Oikawa whined as he leaned back, head coming to rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Oh?” He pressed another kiss to Oikawa’s reddened cheek, grinning at the answering huff. “So you don’t want me to be romantic?”

Burying his face in his hands, Oikawa groaned. “Give me some warning next time. I’m supposed to be the romantic one.”

“Okay. I’m going to be romantic, now. Just a heads up.”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi cupped his cheek. Their eyes met for a second, Iwaizumi’s pulse jumping, before Oikawa pushed forward.

At the start it was not a good kiss, by any means. Their position was awkward, Iwaizumi’s head tilted at a strange angle, and, given that it was  _ literally _ Iwaizumi’s third kiss, he was certainly not an expert. 

But he was warm, almost unbearably so, one hand fisted in Oikawa’s hair. Warm, and drowning, and filled with an overflowing sense of want. 

Oikawa shifted, hand coming up to cup the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, face reddening, as Oikawa tugged at the hair there. Oikawa only surged further, pushing Iwaizumi flatter against the back of the couch. And God, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t done this before, even if his limbs felt like they were on fire.

Oikawa, after what felt like hours, pulled back, leaving little more than an inch between them. He smiled, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face in response.

“We’ll have to work on that a little bit, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hummed, eyes half-lidded. “It’ll require lots of practice.”

“Will it now.” Iwaizumi said, brushing his thumb against Oikawa’s cheek. The blush on his face still hadn’t receded.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help how fond he felt when he looked at Oikawa. It was almost concerning. He carded a hand through Oikawa’s hair.

The final Jeopardy music started up, snapping the pair out of their stupor and alerting them that the game was over. Oikawa’s head shot towards the screen, nose brushing against Iwaizumi’s cheek as he groaned. 

“Ah, Janet won. She’s an asshole.” He informed Iwaizumi. A laugh bubbled from his lips.

“Not as much of an asshole as you are,” Iwaizumi grinned down at Oikawa’s affronted expression, “your title won’t be taken.”

Oikawa nudged him, but didn’t move from where he was tucked into Iwaizumi’s side. “Rude, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi, who was apparently going very, very soft, pressed his lips to the crown of Oikawa’s head. “Sure, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s hand tightened on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Softie,” he murmured.

And maybe he was right. “Shut up.”

///

**what do you want from the store**

The three dots appeared on Iwaizumi’s screen. Then, as quickly as they appeared, they were gone. Once, then again, then again. Iwaizumi sighed. 

**im literally about to check out what do you want**

He typed, scowling as the dots disappeared once more. Then, finally,

_ milk bread please iwa-chan~~~ _

And, two seconds later, 

_ and that one candy i like!!! <3 _

Oikawa had talked about it enough that Iwaizumi knew what he wanted. Maybe they needed to spend less time together. 

**k**

Iwaizumi put his phone away, weaving between the crowded isles of the store until the candy racks were in front of him. His phone buzzed again. 

_ iwa-channnn!!! you cant just say k!!! thats so mean!! >:( _

Iwaizumi found himself actually grinning at his screen. He grabbed the candy before typing out,

**...**

**k**

He could practically hear Oikawa’s annoyed screech. His smirk didn’t dissipate until he reached the checkout lanes, making it about halfway through the line before someone called out his name.

“Hey, Iwaizumi!” Iwaizumi turned, meeting the eyes of Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He grinned at them. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” 

Matsukawa clapped his shoulder with a sly smile. “Oh we’re good, aren’t we, Hiro?”

“Oh, very good. But we don’t want to talk about ourselves.” 

Iwaziumi groaned as their grins became feral. “Don’t-”

“How’s our dear Oikawa, Iwa-chan?” Hanamaki peered into Iwaizumi’s basket, snickering when he saw the milk bread sitting innocently there. “Oh, is that for you?”

Iwaizumi’s face was on fire. “Shut up.”

“You have fun on your date? Oikawa couldn’t stop talking about it.” 

Iwaizumi ran a hand down his face, sighing. “I’m sure he told you much more detail than you wanted to hear.”

“He was surprisingly quiet about what actually happened.” Matsukawa hummed. “Me and Hiro have bets on whether you punched him or not.”

They peered at him expectantly, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the surprised laugh that slipped from his lips. “I didn’t, actually. I came close a few times though.”

Hanamaki swore as he pulled out his wallet and passed a few bills to a grinning Matsukawa. “I told you Iwaizumi was too soft for that.”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi grumbled, even if he was right, “just because we’re dating doesn’t mean he’s not a dumbass.”

“Whatever you say,  _ Iwa-chan _ .” Hanamaki drawled, giving him a look. “Anyways, we have to head out. See you later.”

Iwaizumi waved at them as they left, face reddening as the cashier cleared their throat impatiently. He hurried to check out.

He arrived at Oikawa’s house not thirty minutes later, knocking on the door with a gloved hand. 

The door opened within seconds, revealing a sleep-addled Oikawa. Iwaizumi couldn’t help smiling softly the sight of his mused hair, the soft imprint of his pillow against his face. “Hey.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, pulling him inside. They barely made it inside the door before Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into his arms. 

Iwaizumi ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Hey?” He said again, faintly amused. Oikawa didn’t respond, only burying his nose further into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

It, admittedly, wasn’t that strange for Oikawa to act this way. Since they had started dating about a month before, Iwaizumi had been called a multitude of times for the sole purpose of hugging Oikawa. He had no complaints.

But normally, Oikawa’s texts would’ve revealed something, would’ve been a little less flamboyant than his normal bravado. And, normally, he would’ve jumped on Iwaizumi to get his milk bread.

“Are you alright?” He murmured, lips brushing against Oikawa’s ear.

He shivered slightly, hands tightening around Iwaizumi’s back. “I missed you. And I was kinda sad.” 

Iwaizumi hummed softly. “Why are you sad?”

“I started thinking too hard. It’s stupid.” 

“If you’re sad it’s not stupid.”

Oikawa pulled out of the hug, gaze meeting Iwaizumi’s. His hands remained firmly around Iwaizumi’s waist, chests pressed together. And his eyes, Iwaizumi noted, were so, so soft. 

He opened his mouth, then closed it, and then, “Can you stay? Or do you have to leave?”

Iwaizumi, smiling faintly, brought a hand up to rest on Oikawa’s cheek. “Miss me that much?”

Oikawa scoffed. “Me? Never. I’m just using you for your body heat.”

“Sure you are. Yes, I can spend the night, if that’s what you’re asking.”

It was almost undetectable, but Oikawa’s face softened the slightest at that. “Good. I’ll order dinner in a bit, yeah?”

“Whenever. I’m not super hungry yet. You want your bread?”

At Oikawa’s nod they disconnected, Iwaizumi reaching for the bag on the floor. 

“Here.” Iwaizumi watched, faintly amused, as Oikawa’s eyes lit up. He shirked his coat and gloves as Oikawa tore into the bread. “You wanna go watch Bon Appetit?” 

Oikawa, eyes bright, cupped Iwaizumi’s cheek, and, before Iwaizumi could blink, pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“You know me too well, Iwa-chan.”

///

A quiet hum broke Iwaizumi out of his sleep. 

“Oikawa?” He murmured, reaching for the other man in the dark. His hand connected with something solid, an arm, and he gently pulled Oikawa to his chest. “Are you good?” 

Oikawa, face pressed against Iwaizumi’s, laughed softly. “I’m alright.” 

His lips, soft and warm with sleep, bumped against Iwaizumi’s. “Ah. I missed.” He tried again, this time connecting, and Iwaizumi felt himself leaning in almost subconsciously. Iwaizumi pulled away, totally confused, and Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi’s collarbone. 

“So you’re fine?” Iwaizumi felt the grasp of sleep begin to take him again. 

Oikawa’s voice was soft when he responded, “Yes, Hajime. I’m alright.”

///

“Are you ready?”

Across the wall, Iwaizumi heard the roar of the crowd as a mass of black jerseys appeared. Something in his stomach hardened at the sight. He turned, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. 

His expression was dark. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” One of his hands fisted the back of Iwaizumi’s jersey, nails scratching faintly at the small of his back. There was a little bit of fear in his voice, in the soft waiver of his words. Iwaizumi’s hand came up to cup his captain’s jaw.

“Hey.” Oikawa’s eyes, from where they were scanning the dense crowd of people, shot to Iwaizumi’s. “We’re gonna win, alright?” His face softened slightly.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s in a smooth movement. Oikawa responded immediately, almost as he had been waiting for this, one hand coming up to tangle in the hair at Iwaizumi’s neck. He adjusted, lips moving red-hot against Iwaizumi’s own, and it suddenly occurred to Iwaizumi that this could be their last game together. Iwaizumi’s touch became a little desperate, finger’s ghosting the sides of Oikawa’s jersey as they slowed down. 

Oikawa was the first to pull away. There was no fear in his gaze anymore. His hand, still cupping the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, ran through his hair. 

“I love you.” 

Iwaizumi felt his mouth drop open. The footsteps of their team neared, and Oikawa pulled his hand away, straightening his jersey. He glanced, once at Karasuno and once at Iwaizumi, before his eyes fixed on his approaching team. 

“I love you too.” The words were quiet, barely heard over the noise in the arena, but Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had heard him. 

His lips quirked into a smile. “I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated!!!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
